


Blooming Flower

by j520j



Series: The Good Omens of a Thruple [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Gabriel Has A Vulva (Good Omens), M/M, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: Aziraphale is still getting used to Gabriel's new form. Maybe he needs a different stimulation.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: The Good Omens of a Thruple [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789120
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Blooming Flower

Aziraphale took out his pocket watch. " It's a quarter past nine." he murmured to himself, looking towards the stairs that led to his flat. "Gabriel has been in the bathroom for half an hour." he concluded, chuckling.

When the archangel took too long in the bath, Aziraphale already knew why. Although the three were always willing to indulge each other's carnal needs, they sometimes enjoyed time alone, satisfying themselves.

Aziraphale just thought it was cute that Gabriel still had some modesty. He just masturbated in the bathroom or bedroom with the door closed. Even with Aziraphale and Crowley saying he could do it anytime he wanted and in front of them. Even though the archangel didn't want help, the demon and the Principality didn't mind looking.

Speaking of the devil, Crowley had gone out that morning to buy some vinyl records at garage sales. Aziraphale was organizing his new books on the shelves and Gabriel, as usual, had been busy that morning exercising in the park.

Aziraphale was still surprised every time the archangel entered the bookstore after the run. The reason is that he used to do this using his feminine form, a way he created to not attract the attention of humans - since the archangel was starting a prolific career as a top model and had fans all over the city who frequently annoyed him.

But to say that Gabriel's female form (which her two husbands called ‘Gabriela’) didn’t catch attention was dead wrong. Her sculptural and athletic body, her pretty face framed by short brown hair, had already caused many mortals to stumble or hit their faces on a pole in the streets for not seeing where they were walking. Yes, his female form was beautiful to see.

Crowley, in particular, was blissful by it. The demon loved being dominated by that brunette valkyrie, asking Gabriela to sit on his face every day and scratch his balls with her nails. In the past few weeks, he had asked the archangel to use his feminine form for when the three went to have sex almost every day.

Aziraphale, for his part, wasn’t so bewitched by that new form. Of course, he adored Gabriel in whatever form he took. And the blond certainly liked to suck breasts and thrust inside a wet pussy, but he still preferred the archangel’s male form. After weeks, he had to admit that he missed Gabriel's cock and his straight, hairy chest.

However, the Principality didn’t want to be a cock-block. If Crowley was so entwined by Gabriela, it wouldn't be the blond who would ruin the fun. And he had to admit that he loved seeing the two of them having sex, mainly because the demon loved to play the tamed slave controlled by the dominatrix.

"A quarter to eleven." Aziraphale murmured, looking at his pocket watch again. And then he looked worriedly at the stairs of his flat. _Is everything okay with him?_

Leaving the books aside, the Principality went up the stairs and went to the bathroom door. The shower was off, but he could hear someone inside.

"Gabriel?" he knocked on the door. "Are you all right? Can I enter?"

"Ah... y-yes... you can...!" was the reply in a slightly gasping voice, confirming Aziraphale's suspicion of what the archangel was doing.

He was sitting in the tub, naked, wet hair clinging to his face. He had already switched to his male form, which was always a delight in Aziraphale's eyes.

"Polishing the candlestick, I see." the Principality chuckled. "You know you can always count on my help for this, right?"

"Huh?!" Gabriel asked, panting. "What candlestick...? Oh!” the archangel chuckled too, but shook his head. "Err, not exactly."

"What do you mean?" the blond asked, curious, as he leaned towards the archangel.

It was then that he realized that, although he was sporting a male body, Gabriel had a pussy.

"Oh." Aziraphale tilted his head to the side, curious. "Interesting combination."

"Ah... d-do you... do you think?" the archangel asked, still a little breathless.

"Yes, but anyway... um." the blonde bit his lip, feeling a spark light up inside him. "Don't you think you've been there by yourself for too much time?"

"I think so. I just got distracted.” Gabriel said, a certain flush blushing his face. _So cute! He still blushes!_ thought the Principality. “I… uh… I'm still exploring this new effort. Crowley seems to like it a lot, but... well, I still need to find better ways to... w-well... "

"Yes, I understand." the angel reached out to help Gabriel out of the bathtub. “It's still new for you, isn't it? Well, you know that, whatever you want to try, we will always be willing to do with you, my dear.”

"Are you sure?"

"What? Yes, obviously!" Aziraphale seemed surprised by the question. “Gabriel, you know you don't have to raise any barriers with me or Crowley. Anything you want to try, including non-binary sex settings, we’ll appreciate and experiment with you.”

"It’s not what it seems in recent days." Gabriel admitted. “You seemed a little... distant when we go to bed every night. I usually spend only twenty minutes with you and then spend most of the time with Crowley alone. ”

The Principality opened his mouth to refute that, but fell silent. He sighed and said:

“I love you both and I would never get in your way if you are having fun. I just found out that I am not very desirous of the female form. And please don't get me wrong. I think you are a beautiful woman and every time I dive into your pussy I had a great time. In fact, Crowley and I have done this a lot in the past decades, with him also taking on a female form. However, I just found out that I prefer the male form. Only that."

"I understand." Gabriel smiled. He was still naked and his vagina was still exposed, a little reddened from the time he had devoted to it in the last hour. “Do you want me to switch to a dick for you now? I confess that I'm still not satisfied and I would like a little help.”

"Well, then, we'll take care of you now, dear." the angel smiled, leading Gabriel into the bedroom by the hand.

The two lay on the bed, with the archangel rising to the headboard. Aziraphale watched his naked body with a ravenous look. Gabriel was so handsome, with his muscular chest, his strong arms, his face with firm features and a square chin. He was, indeed, a very handsome man.

And that was when he touched his pussy to make the transformation, Aziraphale had a insight.

"Wait." he asked, still watching the taller angel's body. "Let me look at you better... before you change anything."

Raising an eyebrow, Gabriel pulled his hand away from his vulva. The Principality began to watch him more closely, drinking that sight. Yes, Aziraphale was very fond of the male form. And that form of trans man made a spark of renewed interest light up inside him when Gabriel was still in the bathroom. And at that moment, the spark had already turned into a flare.

"You... can you keep your body just like that for me?" he asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

“Hmmm? Yes of course. But I thought you preferred me as a... oh!”

Gabriel fell silent when Aziraphale's lips met his pussy. The archangel was surprised by the voracity with which the blond buried his head in the middle of his legs. He had done this before, when Gabriel was wearing a big, thick dick, but this was the first time that the Principality seemed so interested in a cunt.

His tongue traced the outline of his large lips, gently pushing the outer layers. His upturned nose lightly brushed his clitoris, which started to stiffen for the fourth time just that day. The wet sound of Aziraphale's mouth while maintaining contact with his vulva made Gabriel deaf to any other sound that came from the environment.

The Principality raised his blue eyes, without stopping to gently lick that blooming flower. He was watching Gabriel's narrow, lean hips. His chest was flat and hairy. The Adam's apple rising and falling as the archangel tried to control his breathing. He seemed even more out of control of his actions while sporting a vulva instead of a dick. And this excited Aziraphale. A lot.

Stiffening his tongue, he began to penetrate Gabriel as deeply as he could. His nose burying in the middle of the brown hair above, putting more friction on the clitoris. The archangel gave a hoarse exclamation, in a voice much thicker than when Crowley did something similar to him in his female form. And Aziraphale loved that baritone voice.

Despite his little experience with vulvas, it was possible to tell, by Gabriel's reaction, that Aziraphale was doing a good job. The scent of female arousal, mixed with male pheromones, was an entirely new combination for Aziraphale. He and Crowley had tried something similar in the past, but it was never as intense as in that moment.

By the broken moans, it was possible to say that the archangel was close. Aziraphale used his thumbs to continue doing the stimulation while he flattened his tongue to get ready to drink Gabriel's cum. He wanted to quench his thirst with his juice.

“... zziraPHALE!” Gabriel exclaimed, grabbing the Principality by the hair and sinking his face further into his pussy, something that the blond was happy to oblige.

With a heavy breath, and feeling that his dick was suffocated in his own pants, Aziraphale came to the conclusion that he also knew how to devour a cunt, something he was never very confident in doing, even with Crowley insisting that he had ability for it.

And speaking of the devil… again.

"Fuck...!" the sound of vinyl records falling to the floor made Gabriel and Aziraphale recover from their high and realize that there was someone else in the room.

"Oh, hi, Crowley." the archangel said, smiling. “Um, Aziraphale and I decided to try something new. I mean, it's the first time I've tried a combination like this, I don't know if you're going to like it... ”

Before the brunette finished speaking, Crowley was already pulling his own pants off while kicking his shoes away.

"Just tell me where I stay." the demon said, already breathing heavily. “In the middle of you two? Back, front? Ngk, just... say what you want! Now, please!"

With a chuckle, Aziraphale wiped his mouth with the back of his hands, although he still hadn't quenched his thirst and wanted to have Gabriel's vulva on his lips again. Wasting no time, he snapped his fingers and his clothes disappeared. His medium-sized thick dick was already erect and with pre-cum. He positioned himself on all fours, with his hips raised.

“Crowley, be a sweetheart and take me from behind, while I continue to enjoy Gabriel's wet flower. You were right, it is as good as you said and I didn’t appreciate it.”

After a drowned 'Ngk', Crowley knelt on the bed and grabbed Aziraphale's hips. He was so eager that he didn't even waste time taking the lube from the drawer, just snapping his fingers to get the blond's hole ready for action.

Oh, and what an action they had. Gabriel threw his arms back, holding on to the headboard. His vagina being explored and devoured every millimeter by Aziraphale's hungry mouth, while the Principality was taken from behind. Crowley's movement also helped with stimulation, making the archangel almost lose his eyes behind his head.

At one point, Gabriel was twice penetrated by his two husbands, although his mind was so clouded by the high that he barely noticed when the three switched positions.

But the archangel was happy. For the first time in weeks, he felt that the three were truly together. Aziraphale was in front of him while being double penetrated. He threw his arms around the blonde's neck and kissed him, tasting himself on his lips.

"Hnnng... I... I missed you..." he murmured, hoarsely. Before he came for the sixth time that day.

..................................

A deep and heavy sleep took over the archangel. He had exercised more than usual that morning, thanks to his two husbands. And they both looked at him, who was lying between them, with a look of tenderness. This was one of the rare occasions when the Principality did not stay in the middle of the bed.

"Sorry, angel!" Crowley said, suddenly. “I was selfish! I acted like Gabriel was just mine, without asking if you were also enjoying his female form. ”

"There’s nothing to be sorry for, dear." Aziraphale said, kissing the demon over the archangel. “I like you and Gabriel in whatever form you take. I just needed to stimulate my imagination a little more.”

"Heh, for someone who reads so many books, you should have more imagination, angel!"

“Well... if we are going to get into the merit of human literature, you can bet that there are still many things to try! Even things that are outside the settings used by humans, you know? ” he smiled. “Oh, and outside the settings that are used by reptiles, which we also tried a few centuries ago, remember? There is a lot we can explore.”

"I’m always open to suggestions, Zira!" Crowley said, with a smile. And he turned towards Gabriel, who was still sleeping. He threw an arm over the archangel's body and hugged him. "Just don't forget that we have to consult him too."

"Sure, love." Aziraphale also embraced the brunette's sleeping form. “The three of us are in this together. Me, you and our Gabriel!”

Exchanging a smile, the two closed their eyes and also fell asleep together with the archangel. The three who would always be together from then on.


End file.
